A wire harness disclosed in the following PTL1 includes three high voltage electric wires, and three metal protecting pipes for accommodating and protecting the three high voltage electric wires respectively. The high voltage electric wires are included to connect a motor that is carried in the front of an automobile and an inverter which is carried in the middle of the automobile or at the back side of the automobile.
The wire harness is adapted to be wired along and under an automobile body floor which is at the outside of an automobile body frame. Therefore, the metal protecting pipes are formed so that the high voltage electric wires can be protected from a stone splash and a water splash. The metal protecting pipes protect the high voltage electric wires from a stone splash and a water splash, have rigidity to prevent the high voltage electric wires from being bended, and have an electromagnetic shielding function because the metal protecting pipes are made of metal.
The wire harness is manufactured by inserting the high voltage electric wires into the metal protecting pipes which are in a straight state, and, after the insertion has been performed respectively, bending the metal protecting pipes along the wiring path of the wire harness under the automobile body floor. After the wire harness is manufactured as above in the factory of a harness manufacturer, the wire harness is conveyed to an assembly plant of the automobile manufacturer and is assembled to a predetermined position of an automobile, and thereby the wiring is completed.